Operation: REAL
by ahhelga
Summary: In a moment, anyone could become anything: a prodigy, a star, a recluse... But is it possible to become a cartoon? What happens if you find yourself in a world called Codename: Kids Next Door, and it's not just a TV show... HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Missing Children

Author's Note: _This fic, it has been stuck in my head for the longest time. Now, in my head, I only got as far as the middle, so later on in the story, please don't get mad if it drastically drops in excitement... This is, after all, one of the more experimental fics. Also, the main character of the story is in fact, based on me. But not everything about her is like me. The settings and such are real things in the real world, and nothing is made up...in the real world (other than characters). I had more trouble in trying to make the title make sense (unsuccessfully) than make the story. Thank you. I hope you enjoy the fic!_

Summary: _"Today, around 4 and 4:30 PM, three local children have mysteriously disappeared in their own rooms. Two being twins, Randi and Rodney Parker, 9, and Nita Kendall, 13, the third child, having no relation to one another by known sources. Police have been looking frantically and found nothing yet..." It started with 3 kids. And then others around the world. All having one thing in common: the love for KND. When a girl becomes one of them, she finds herself in another world, another 'show', known to cartoon fans as "Codename: Kids Next Door". All kids encounter the KND universe, frantically looking for a way out. Can this girl help them escape?_

Disclaimer: _I have not ever owned Codename: Kids Next Door and never will. Like the main character, I only fantasize._

**ENTER-TRANSMISSION**

**Operation: REAL**

**R.eal operatives  
E.venly attack  
A.ll  
L.overs of KND-**

**Writing Operatives—Ahhelga (Pauline) and Rika T. Wilshire Umo-**

**CHAPTER-DOWNLOAD**

**CHAPTER-1-MISSING-CHILDREN**

**(BEGIN)**

The sky was clear, and dark. Stars splashed the setting in the air. Only, not many people would have seen this beauty in smog-central San Fernando Valley. Lights brightened skies and streets, and only in the tightest of places rested darkness, such as a bedroom or an alley way.

The city was loud and hectic, even at night. The freeways were slightly busy, and there were more fires. Yep, everyday things in Southern California... This time, everyone was even more hectic because of television. Every person was waiting to get home for at least one TV show. Kids were anticipating new episodes on Cartoon Network, and Nickelodeon, and Disney Channel, and such of shows they love. The older, teenage crowd, were waiting for shows on The-N, or MTV, (or for some, what the kids were watching) and others. Adults, and older were waiting for a sports event or the debates or news. Everyone was anticipating for something.

Who knew that TV would cause such havoc?

For, in an apartment by the FWY (freeway to those who don't know), was a girl. Her name was Piper Alexander, twelve and happy with that... This girl was like most kids—cartoon addicted. And among those shows were Codename: Kids Next Door, her favorite. It was almost on, and she was happily sitting on the rug in front of the TV; the couch was too far away to sit on.

Feeling the adrenaline, she bit her lower lip, showing her black and orange braces, while clutching her ankles in Native-American style seating. The new Kids Next Door was on! Just as Tommy (Tommy and Nzinga on Fridays on CN) was saying "It's a brand new Codename: Kids Next Door" the TV switched channel.

Piper's eyes bugged out, as she stared at the screen—the news, yuck!

"Piper, I need to watch this for a second," said her mother, who was coming in through the door, holding the remote. "There's a piece about the store, and I'm in it..."

"_Mom!_" she cried. "But it's the new Kids Next Door! I don't really care if you're on the _news_! No one watches the _news_!"

"Well, I do, and I want to see..." warned her mother. "I know for a fact that Kids Next Door is at ten o'clock also; you have been bugging me about it for the past _when ever_!"

"But-but!" she tried to argue. "Why can't you use _your_ TV? I can't, because it doesn't have cable, and I won't be able to hear what they're saying! It's too static-y!"

"Well, that's what I mean, I won't be able to see," the grown woman said, while putting down her bag on the counter before plopping herself down on the couch. "Just watch, you might hear about something interesting..."

Piper groaned. She walked over to the couch next her mom, as she was pulled down by gravity. She redid her dark brown hair into a loose bun, and wiped her hazel eyes. She wore a violet T-shirt over a black long sleeved one, with baggy jeans. It was her usual look. And, if it was like a cartoon, she'd never really have to change outfits.

Piper thought of what should she do. She was thinking about going on the computer to read fanfics, but she did that enough times in the day. She also contemplated about drawing fan art of her favorite couple, Numbuh 3 and 4. People said she had a knack at drawing, but she didn't think so.

Waiting for her mom's piece to pass, she sat.

"Today, around 4 and 4:30 PM, three local children have mysteriously disappeared in their own rooms. Two being twins, Randi and Rodney Parker, 9,"—here showed a picture of two smiling blue-eyed kids (both having blonde hair under green caps, and wearing the same green shirt and ripped jean shorts—the only difference was that the girl had her hair in a ponytail)—"...and Nita Kendall, 13, the third child,"—it now showed a smirking dark-eyed girl with tanned skin with long black hair wearing a pink tank top—"...having no relation to one another by known sources. Police have been looking frantically and found nothing yet..." The female reporter sat, looking solemn.

"Oh, how sad, isn't it, Piper?" her mother inquired to the young girl, who just scowled in response. "Piper... they're kids just like you..."

"Well, I don't know them, so it doesn't matter to me..." she replied, resting her head on her arm on the arm rest.

The reporter continued, "These children were believed to be watching TV, as the children's parents, watching the same thing. There are no leads just yet, but police have assured us that they will be found..."

_Hmph. _Piper thought. _Wait a minute... at 4 o'clock on CN is Kids Next Door! I was watching it, Operation: GROW-UP... No, they couldn't have been watching it. Silly me, I'm just watching just to wait for my mom to change the channel..._

Before she knew it, the special piece ended and her mom stood up. Piper immediately changed the channel, but it just started credits. She gaped at the screen. How could this happen?! She missed KND! Ok, sure she could watch it at ten, but—but...

"Hun, I got to get to Ted's," her mom said suddenly. "I got to help him pack the shipments for today..." She put on her coat.

Piper sighed. Ted was her mother's—and her—friend, a grown man who worked in an eBay company. It was called Doctors of Auction, and her mom was his main helper. In return (other than a pay check) he'd take the two of them out. She hadn't had a father ever, so he was basically like one. And her mom would go usually at night—and wouldn't come back until late-late night or in the early morning. (**A/N: Mom and I have a friend like that, yes, and his name is Todd. He owns an eBay company named Auction Doctors, so yeah...**)

"Yeah, yeah, mom..." she said in a way that sounded like she ws bored.

"Oh...Ok..." her mom replied, seemingly disappointed. "Well...you know what's in the fridge and my number... See you, love..."

"Bye."

She should have said something else—something to say more than bye for a journey that she was embarking...

Kids Next Door was finally on, and Piper was back in her spot in front of the television. She has seen this enough times to memorize the beginning...

Numbuh 5...

Numbuh 4...

Numbuh 3...

Numbuh 2...

Numbuh 1...

Just as Numbuh 1 landed, she felt her eyes grow larger, and fall back onto the floor. She had fainted...

If only she knew where she would end up... If she did, she'd be bringing her cell phone. (**A/N: Well, that's what I would do.**)

(**Now for a few words from our sponsors**)

**Buy the Codename: Kids Next Door DVD, out on October 26th!**

(**And we're back!**)

_Wh-Where am I? Is it day time? Why am I outside?_

She noticed a bird fly by. Only, it wasn't a bird. It wasn't real, she meant. It was flying, yes, but there were things such as... the trees! They were definitely not real.

Wait a minute... Trees? Where was she? She immediately sat up and looked around. In front of her was a—cartoon?

"Hi, my name's Randi!" the cartoon girl said, kneeling in front of Piper. "You're finally awake, hm?"

She looked exactly like the girl on the news with the twin brother... Only, she was in KND style... Piper came to an idea. She immediately brought her hand up to her face. It was all...bulgy and fat.

"Th-this is not my hand!" she exclaimed.

She looked down at her legs, which were just like Numbuh 4's jeans and her shirt. Sure, she had her two shirts on at that moment (the black one and violet one), but they surely weren't the ones she was wearing. The black shirt looked like it was stuck to her skin ended at her wrists, of course, not like Numbuh 3's, but it didn't look like Numbuh 1's either (they were sweaters not long-sleeved shirts she came to realize). Her hair was perfectly shaped, and not a hair out of place, save the two strands that stuck out on the top of her head. Her bangs were parted, sort of a cross between Numbuh 362's and 3's, while her hair was brought back in a small ponytail at the back. She licked her teeth, there were still braces, but like any other cartoon with braces, there was no color and her teeth looked perfect and white.

"You look awesome!" Randi exclaimed. "Well, at least you're not as freaked out as Nita there..."

She pointed her thumb in back of her at her brother, who looked exactly like her only, without the ponytail, and a girl who was weeping. The girl had been quickly recognized as Nita, the girl on the news, and she was wearing a pink tank top that was slightly above her belly, and a  
lavender colored skirt.

"But I look fat!" the teenage girl (she's 13) cried. "I don't wanna be a cartoon as much as I love KND! I had such a perfect figure!"

She leaned against the tree as Randi and Piper stared.

Piper spoke up. "All of you guys were on the news, and they said that you disappeared..."

Randi sighed. "Well, yeah, but all we know is that we fainted and woke up here..."

"Same thing with me..." whispered Piper.

"I know," she replied.

"So...why are you here?" Piper asked. "Here in this small clearing, I mean, not in another place..."

"It's the only place we do know..." replied Randi. "Nita is too scared to move on to other areas, and Rodney is still examining this place with...trees. I just want to explore the rest of this world... It's not everyday you're in the world with the KND..."

Piper stopped. That was right, she was in the KND world... how could she have forgotten? It wasn't a coincidence that they looked like them! Oh, man, that meant she could see Numbuh 1, and Numbuh 2, and the whole team! She got excited...

_Wait a minute...this is probably a dream..._ she thought._ No... I wish it wasn't, but if it wasn't, how will I get out? How can this be real, though? It's definitely a dream..._

"It's a dream..." whispered Piper.

"Oh, heavens, no!" Randi cried.

"'_Oh heavens, no'?_" repeated Piper. "Who says that any more?"

"Well, where I come from, it's still cool!" she defended.

"Yeah, right..."

"And still, this isn't a dream... I got hurt; I fell out of the tree and my dreams would end by now... Also, Nita said that she doesn't dream, which is kind of weird, so that just proves that this isn't a dream."

"Um...but what if you're all part of _my_ dream?"

"Hm...interesting... Wait a minute; I'm for sure another person, so I can't be in your dream without being completely dependent! So...that must mean it's _my _dream..."

"But then, reverse that over to me, Randi..."

They sighed. It wasn't a dream. It couldn't be a dream for Piper; she never met anyone so smart in a dream... They sat in silence (well, not so silence because of Nita's crying), thinking.

Behind the bushes was a pair of eyes, hidden behind red hair...

"So...what should we do, Randi?" asked Piper.

"I say we should go!" she exclaimed. She turned to the other two. "Hey, you wanna come with us to find the KND?"

Nita jerked up. And Rodney gladly sighed.

"Sure, sis..." answered Rodney.

"Of course!" Nita exclaimed. "We gotta find Hank—I mean, Hoagie!"

She stood up, and jumped around, yelling "Hank! Hank!" Rodney went up to his sister and thanked her. He noticed Piper and stuck out a hand...

"I'm Rod—" he started.

"Rodney, yeah I know..." she said. "I'm Piper."

"Piper!" exclaimed Nita, who was obviously listening. "Wanna go find Hank?!"

Piper replied. "Um...Nita, Hank is Hoagie, and he's—"

"I know that! Just--"

They noticed the bush move. Out came a boy, he was obviously listening and he had a straight face. Red messy hair fell over his eyes (even if at the top it was neat), like most of the KND (who had their eyes covered), and he wore a grey sweater like Numbuh 1's, and skin-colored pants. He had very peachy skin, and freckles around his Numbuh-5-looking nose. Piper stared at him.

For a cartoon, he's cute.

Wait, wait, what was she thinking?! She doesn't like guys, for some reason, they like _her_. But...even as a cartoon, he struck her.

"You're not going to get anywhere like that..." he whispered. "You can't find the KND headquarters..."

"And what makes you think that?" Rodney asked.

"I already know... There's no way to get to them without being in trouble or knowing all their hideouts..."

Nita exclaimed, "Yeah, so?! We all watch Kids Next Door, so we must know at least _some_ hideouts, huh?"

The others acknowledged. The boy sighed. After the others agreeing to the idea. They were about to go when the boy shouted.

"Stop!" he shouted, pointing at the rest. "I know where they are...just...we have to go together, and it's this way. So, you would have been going in the completely wrong direction. You should follow me..."

"Wait, wait, wait!" yelled Rodney. "Why should we listen to—huh?"

There was a loud crashing noise. Smoke started to rise from a few trees down, and the five kids stared. Piper, out of instinct, started running towards the smoke, through the trees, and then the others followed. She stopped in another clearing: in front of a pod-looking-thing. Immediately after her the others stopped, the boy stood next to her and gaped.

They heard coughing from the pod and heard a door opening. The smoke was in the way of seeing, but as the person got in view, all of their mouths practically dropped to the floor.

Nita squealed. "Oh my God! Oh my God! It's—!"

The other's whispered it along her yell, "Chad..."

**(END-CHAPTER)**

**TRANSMISSION-TO-BE-CONTINUED**

_Ok, I know: bad beginning. (Tee hee, A Series of Unfortunate Events...) And all of you are thinking "if that was the best part, then this must be ----". (By the way, I am keeping this rated G and only G, even in the Author's Notes.) Ok. So, I know you want them to meet the rest of the KND already, but all will come in due time...also, we _will_ learn that boy's name. Thank you. And, please be so kind to review._

_**NOTE:** If you want to be someone in the KND-world please fill out a form. (Yes, yes, I realize this is much like OFUKND—sorry, if I offended! Not my idea!)_

_Name:  
Appearance (not only hair, etc. but clothing as well):  
Age:  
Which Numbuh desired:  
Location (if in USA please tell state):  
How you would react to becoming a cartoon:  
Shortly describe the conversation w/ 1-5 and you:  
Do you happen to be a major fan of ¾ or any other pairing? Please specify: _

_I don't expect many, but if I do, ballots will close once Chapter 2 is up. Thank you for your time. _

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	2. Chapter 2: Numbuh 362 and 86

Author's Note: _Hi again. Thanks for the reviews. You know what sucks? I have a C2 Community (Go to bottom on profile), and they didn't include it in the C: KND! It's supposed to say it at the top under the menu bar! I'd appreciate it if you see my C2 Community... And here is chapter 2. And, you might see some surprises in this chapter. And maybe, you'll realize how much this sucks. Well...so...I hope people like this as much as Operation: WITNESS. _

Summary: _"Today, around 4 and 4:30 PM, three local children have mysteriously disappeared in their own rooms. Two being twins, Randi and Rodney Parker, 9, and Nita Kendall, 13, the third child, having no relation to one another by known sources. Police have been looking frantically and found nothing yet..." It started with 3 kids. And then others around the world. All having one thing in common: the love for KND. When a girl becomes one of them, she finds herself in another world, another 'show', known to cartoon fans as "Codename: Kids Next Door". All kids encounter the KND universe, frantically looking for a way out. Can this girl help them escape?_

Author's Note: _I don't own KND._

**(CONTINUE-TRANSMISSION)**

**CHAPTER-DOWNLOAD**

**CHAPTER-1-NUMBUH-362-AND-86**

**(BEGIN)**

There has been some cases where females—or even males—have attacked celebrities, really hot guys, really hot _girls_, really hot _celebrities_, or even friends. Now, in the mind of a hormonal teenager lies only glomping, kissing, and even farther.

Of course, it's only instinct, and most think before acting. Not Nita.

"Oh my God, _Chad!_" she yelled, literally glomping him. "I absolutely love you! Of course, you're so cute with Numbuh 362! But she's no match for I'm here!"

Piper heard Randi scoff. The girl next to her yelled out.

"No! He goes _way better_ with Cree!" Randi yelled, as she got closer to the two teens. "It's _only _common sense..."

"What are you two talking about?" This hadn't come from Chad. It had come from Rodney. "He's best paired up Numbuh 86!"

"No, _no!_" Piper yelled now. "Numbuh 86 is _way _better with _Numbuh 1!_"

"What are you talking about, Piper?" Randi exclaimed. "Numbuh 1 clearly is well with Numbuh 5!"

"Numbuh 1 goes with Lizzie!" Rodney said. "She's _only_ his _girlfriend!_"

"_And..." _Nita said. "Numbuh 5 goes with Numbuh 2!"

Piper spoke up, "_Finally_, someone who thinks _clearly_!"

If this were an anime, I'm sure Chad and the boy would sweat drop, but since the kids were dropped in KND world, there was no such thing. Chad was still as clueless, though.

"_What's going on?!_" Chad exclaimed. "Who _are_ you guys?!"

"**_Will everyone just shut up for a second?!_**" exclaimed the silent boy from the sidelines. "Thank you, **Lord!** It's not wise to tell him, guys... We shouldn't tell anyone else... Nita get offa 'im... It can get very hectic... I said get off of him, Nita... Chad, I'm sorry, but we gotta go... _Isn't that right, Nita?_"

She groaned, and got off of Chad. Randi had a questionable expression.

"Wait a minute... how do you know Nita's name?" Randi asked.

"I, err, I, uh...saw her on the news!" he said, trying to cover up...something.

"No one still hasn't answered me!" Chad screamed.

"We—" Piper spoke up but was interrupted by the boy.

"We're in the KND!"

This had come from the boy, and everyone stared at him.

"Yeah, that's right, KND!" he said again.

Chad stared, for a second, and then immediately took out his laser gun. Everyone stuck their hands up, quite scared.

"You..." he pointed to Nita. "As much as I hate the fact that you _attacked_ me, come here..."

"Hey! Why does _she_ get to go with you?!" Randi exclaimed.

Chad glared back at the blonde girl.

"She's a teenager, kid," he said, annoyed. "She can't be one of you..."

Rodney then said, "But she—"

"Oh no, whatever shall we do?" the redhead said.

Piper looked to him, confused. His hair lifted up a bit, facing her, and he winked. She stared for a second.

"Oh...Oh!" she exclaimed. "Oh no, Chad, what are you going to do to us?"

Rodney and Randi soon caught on, and Chad laughed in a maniac way. He held Nita's hand tightly (she still had that lovesick expression on her face), and smirked.

"Well, lousy KNDorks!" he said. "I think that this girl would be a great hostage, don't ya think? I'll take her in and make her one of mine!"

"You mean I get to be your _girlfriend_!" Nita squealed. "Oh my God, it'll be the best, Chad! But I thought you liked Numbuh 362!"

"What?!" he exclaimed. "Why do you guys keep pairing me up?"

"We—" Piper started but looked at the boy next to her. "Never mind... just...do what ever you were going to do..."

"Well, I... Aw man..." he said. "They're coming."

"Who's coming?" asked Rodney.

"Well, _children_," Chad said, pressing a butt on his watch. "I'll be off. And I'm not going to forget this _Nita_ girl..."

"Huh?" Nita said, as a jetpack appeared on his back. He grabbed her by the waist and she squirmed, but he flew upwards, without struggling. It was then that the kids on ground noticed that he was wearing his BRA. Eventually, they were so high you couldn't see them.

"Well...Nita was taken..." Randi said softly.

"So...what do you wanna do?" Rodney said casually to his sister, like it was nothing.

"Hey! Guys!" Piper yelled out. "Nita was just taken by _Chad!_"

"Yeah, so?" Randi said.

"She's been annoying from the start..." Rodney replied. "It's not like Chad is a bad thing, either..."

"_Yes,_ he is!" Piper said back. "He's the KND's enemy! A _worker for Father!_"

"Father is cool!" Randi piped up.

"Dude!" Piper said. "Do you dare call yourselves KND fans if you don't even watch out for the bad guys?! Do ya!"

"Jeez, Piper..." said Rodney.

"Fighting isn't going to solve anything," said a voice behind Piper.

She turned around to see the redhead. She almost forgot he was there. He was looking at his watch and then put his hand down. His head turned toward them, and his eyes were showing. Two black orbs, resembling the rest of everyone's eyes in this world, were staring at Piper.

"Piper... do you think we can save her all alone?" he said softly. "Did you forget that there are still kids who are coming from the real world and landing here? We have to find them _all_ and go straight to Moon Base."

"Why do you think that?" Rodney asked. "Why do you think that getting everybody will help us go back?"

"I just...know," he said.

"Enough of this!" Randi yelled suddenly. She pointed to the redhead. "Who are you and what are you doing to us? What are you making us think?!"

He scowled. His voice was slow and calm, "I'm Parker, I'm trying to help you get out, and I'm trying to let you trust me..."

"Oh yeah, and how do you know so much?" Rodney asked.

"I...listen, I'll tell you all in due time..." Parker said.

Piper sighed. Like Parker said, this was not the time for arguing. "Hey guys, let's just take his word on it and stick with his plan! We don't even have a plan!"

Randi piped up, "Oh yeah, what about just walking around and exploring! We could find _something_, like Chad!"

Parker now said, "I already did, and it didn't help, all I did was get lost! Luckily I found _you_ guys, who, unfortunately, were lost! But, I did find away out of the woods before I met you..."

Randi scoffed. "Right... Well, **okay**, we'll listen to you. Won't we, bro?"

Her brother shrugged. "Sure sis..."

"Great..." Parker said. "Listen, Piper, there's something important that needs to be said about you..."

"What is it?" Piper said, hopefully. Not really sure why, but she had a very fluttery feeling when he addressed her.

"It's—" he was quickly interrupted by a hyped-up bus landing by the pod Chad crashed in.

It was known as the COOL BUS to the KND fans. After a few gasps and "Hey that's that bus!" led to the door's hatch opening, and lifted up, like the door on the car in _"Back to the Future"_. Out came an operative, in a helmet, that read "362" and another wearing "86". This was time for the real gasping.

"Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 86!" yelled Piper.

**(Now time for a few words from our sponsors.)**

**Be sure to watch Codename: Kids Next Door the Movie—Operation: ZERO on May 5th, 2006, Friday!**

**(And now we're back!)**

"Oh no," Piper could hear Parker say.

Numbuh 362 seemed to ignore Piper. She walked up to them, followed by Numbuh 86, with her hands crossed.

"Greetings," Numbuh 362 said. "Well, did you happen to see a teenager named Chad, who came out of that pod right there?"

"Yeah!" Piper squealed. "He flew off on his jet pack, and he took one of our friends!"

She heard an _"ahem, 'our'?"_ from the twins, but ignored it. She turned to Numbuh 86. She couldn't resist it. Numbuh 86 was right there! But...following Parker's orders, she stayed in her spot.

"Is that so?" Numbuh 86 said.

She took out what looked like a curved pipe (to make it look like a phone), which turned out to be a communicator. She nodded towards Numbuh 362, and pressed a button on the communicator.

"Mission control! Mission control!" she said into it. "The suspect carries on a hostage, and is flying the skies. I want air force up there now! Search high_ and_ low for him; just bring him to me!"

Numbuh 362 sighed and looked at the kids. She had only been about Piper's height, and she could've sworn on the show she looked so much older, but she couldn't help but admire the head (head as in head of KND) before her.

"Sorry you had to deal with this..." she said. "Why _are_ you out here? This is unmapped territory. No one comes here but only for search and rescue, and the rest is for reasons you don't need to know..."

"We got lost..." Rodney said softly. It was not a lie either, though.

"Well, I would _imagine_ in this place!" she exclaimed. For a second, she turned to 86, who was still talking to Mission Control. "Well, I guess we should get out of here...Wanna ride?"

"What?!" 86 shrieked. "They can't go in my ship! We don't even know them! What if they're teens in disguise?!"

"What?!" both Rodney and Randi exclaimed.

"We are most _certainly not _teens!" said the female.

"And we wouldn't be all _that_ bad in your ship!" now said the male counterpart.

"_Please?_" they said simultaneously.

"Fine," muttered 86. "You'll go in the ship, but only for rescue! Once we get to your destination, we'll go immediately after that... And if I find _anything_ out of place, I'll find you and—"

"What she means is that you are welcome to join us, just don't ruin anything," 362 interrupted.

"Yes!" said the twins.

Parker sighed. He looked at 362 for a second, like he was going to say something important, but shook it off. Piper was staring at him the whole time. Something was up.

They filed up into the COOL BUS. Immediately, everyone took a seat, Numbuhs 86 and 362 filling in the front two. They pressed a few buttons and turned a few knobs. Numbuh 86 took over the steering system.

"So, where exactly are we heading?" Numbuh 362 questioned. "Well, we gotta go..."

Before anyone could say Numbuh, Parker immediately said "KND Moon base."

Numbuh 362 and 86 looked at each other, and then looked at the four kids in the back. Numbuh 86 looked in front of her again, making her way upwards.

"How do you know about Moon base?" said the blonde.

"We're operatives!" Randi said in an instant.

Parker slapped his forehead, and let it drag down. Piper and he glanced at each other. _What's up with this girl?_

"Oh my gosh!" she said. "I'm Numbuh 789!"

"I'm 776!" exclaimed her brother.

Parker shot both of them a murderous glare. Their eyes went wide as they purse their lips into their mouth and let their eyes roll, landing on each other. Piper sighed and made a soft giggle.

"You are not 789 and 776!" said Parker.

"Yeah we are! Prove it that we're not!" Randi said.

"Prove it that you are!" Parker said.

The twins smirked at each other. Both took out a paper from their pockets and showed them to him. Piper recognized it as the "_Numbuh Generator_" Official KND Card. Randi's had a girl that looked almost like her, only it was more of an oval head, her hair was in a braid, and had different shaped ears. It read "Official KND I.D. Card Numbuh: 789". There was more writing underneath, but didn't really matter. Rodney's was almost exactly the same, only had different hair and a different Numbuh: 776.

"Wow, you must've been there when the game first came out..." muttered Piper.

"You betcha!" squealed Randi. "Only 776 people before me, including my brother!"

"Aha!" said Parker loudly. "You got that off the _internet_! That's not real!"

The two glanced at each other. "Fine," the blonde boy muttered. "We did..."

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Numbuh 362 interrupted.

Parker now said, "They're not real operatives, just phonies..."

"Well then, that means..." said 86, not taking her eyes off the glass window. "That you all are fakes! Who are you and how do you know about KND!?"

Everyone turned to Parker. He'd be the one to consult at a time like this. He glanced at Piper, like expecting her to say something. She didn't have the slightest clue.

He spoke up very softly, "We may not be operatives, just, we know a lot... It's kinda complicated to explain without proof..."

"Numbuh 362, we don't mean harm, really!" Piper piped up. (**A/N: Me and my little sayings! Honestly, one of these days I'm going to become Numbuh 2!**) "Seriously... Please, I don't know why but we need to get to Moon base..._Isn't that right, Parker?_"

"Please, don't go on..." Numbuh 86 said. "It's so weird to know that you know us and to not know you..."

"_Well,_ I'm Randi," the girl said. "And this is my twin brother, Rodney."

"I kinda figured you were twins..." Numbuh 362 said knowingly.

"Named Parker," the redhead beside Piper said.

"Charmed..." 362 said blandly.

"And I'm Piper..." Piper said shortly.

"I'm—" 86 was interrupted.

"You're Francine 'Fanny' Fulbright AKA Numbuh 86!" said Randi a little too quickly.

"Psh, I didn't need you to say my whole name..." muttered the redhead girl.

362 slightly chuckled and figured it was time to "introduce" herself. "And I'm Numbuh 362 also known as—"

"Hey look down there!" interrupted Randi. She was pointing out the window next to her.

Down below, were three more kids, doing who knows what. Finding it was suspicious, 86 went down to investigate. They swooped down, and landed gracefully. This was another clearing and Piper, looking out the window, noted that the kids looked quite different.

All of them exited joyfully right after they landed. Randi and Rodney came out first and grinned at each other, knowing that the kids would see 362 and 86. Piper came out next; she stuck her hands in her pockets and smiled softly at the three before her (except for the twins). Parker came out after Piper. He didn't smile, and didn't frown; he just kept a straight face.

Finally, 362 and 86 came out. They could see the kids' eyes grow larger. 86 just crossed her arms, and scoffed at the kids. One of them looked older—almost teen, so she didn't really trust them all that well. 362 just smiled at them.

She spoke up, "So what are you guys doing here?"

The three just let their mouths hang and stare at them. One was a girl that had black shoulder length hair, a blue shirt and dark jeans, and she bit her lips, wanting to squeal. The one in the middle, a boy, who had blond hair and an orange T-shirt with black shorts, stayed calm. Lastly, a girl was standing there, looking a bit freaked. However once she spotted 362 and 86 she calmed down, still shocked. She had Blonde shoulder length hair, had a jersey which Piper couldn't describe without a lot of detail, except that it had a 47 with red and white stripes.

"I know, cool, huh?" said Randi. The three turned to her. "Oh don't worry; we're also from the real—"

Piper's hand shot up and covered Randi's mouth. She smiled nervously, and you can, if there was, see a sweat drop. Parker let out the breath he was holding as soon as Piper let go of the girl's mouth. The black-haired girl leaned her head to the side in curiosity.

"Lemme guess, you're lost too, huh?" Numbuh 86 said out of the blue.

Everyone turned to her. And the three nodded.

"This has got to be a dream!" said the blonde-shoulder-length-hair-girl a little too quickly.

"Let's make this quick..." 86 said in a bored tone. "Names, and what are you doing here?"

The raven haired girl quickly rushed to everyone, starting with 362.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I'm Vina, big fan!" she moved to 86 in one movement. "Vina, like I said! Big fan of all of you! Even if I don't know who you four are..." She turned to the others.

The boy rolled his eyes at Vina. He smiled and then said, "Joey, here..."

Then, the blonde girl beside him, interrupted. "Hi, I'm, um, Ginny! So...anyone of you Bucks fans?"

It was quiet as everyone stared. It took a moment to realize that everyone was standing there.

"So, you got one question down (the whole 'who are you' thing) and you have yet to answer why you're here..." Numbuh 362.

"If they're like us..." said Rodney. "They must have just _ended_ up here if you catch my drift."

Everyone, with the exception of Numbuh 86 and 362, realized what he had meant.

"But...how do we get out of here?" Joey said. "Just in case we want to go back to the real world..."

Piper and Parker shot daggers at him. He stared and asked, "What?" but the expression on 362's and 86's explained to him. They looked confused with a what-are-they-crazy?-look.

"Real world? This is the real world!" 86 said.

"Not to us..." whispered Piper.

**(END-CHAPTER)**

**TRANSMISSION-TO-BE-CONTINUED**

_Okay. I've been going on the C: KND section lately, and _only finding_ ¾ decommissioning fics! Seriously! At this rate, I'll be so sick of them (no offense to any one), I won't go to the C: KND section anymore! And I (nor many that I know) don't want that! Okay. Let's stop complaining now. It's all about complaints. I must look ahead... But looking ahead brings me to the fact that I am going to SCHOOL! (I had vacation for the last 2 months. If you don't know about the Track system, I'm in no mood to explain why school starts so late.) And that means less updating. (Yeah right, it's not like I won't be on the computer for countless hours throughout the afternoon/nights.) So, now that I am (today was my first day, grr) I must be focused on fics. _

_Okay, there's the second chapter. The people featured in this chapter: Numbuh 373 (Vina), yipper34 (Joey), and Bucksfan7 (Ginny). Don't worry, don't worry, the rest of you will come in due time. Also, I think I'll keep ballots up for the second chapter also. So, anyone new to the story is welcome to join as long as 2nd chapter is the most updated chap. Thank you all for entering. You are all "accepted". (It really wasn't a competition, though.)_

_That second chapter sucked! Thanks._

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


End file.
